Memories of Red
by JustPlainMickie
Summary: This is a LiRic fic. Elizabeth and Ric are dating when the past comes back to haunt them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the people in this story I simply borrowed then From General Hospital. I have nothing so don't sue me Please. I promise to return your people when I Am finished.  
  
Authors Note: Ok this is not a Fluffy Fic it is angst or it will be soon. I don't know how long this is yet. Hope you like it  
  
Memories of red. Part 1  
  
  
  
Hello, Elizabeth," Ric said smiling as he walled into Kelly's to take a seat at the counter. "Hey Ric, Coffee?" asked Liz From behind the counter "Yes please, it is very cold today." "What brings you here this afternoon I thought you were busy all day." "Well, my meeting with Carly ended early and I want to ask you a question." "Ok, what?" She asked leaning on the counter close to Ric." "Can you take a break?"  
  
" You come in for coffee just to ask if I can take a break." She teased. Elizabeth looked around Kelly's. The Morning rush was over and Kelly's was nearly empty. "Courtney can you handle things for a few minutes I need to take a break." "OK," said Courtney as she came out of the Kitchen. "Oh, Hi Ric," she said looking from Ric to Elizabeth she smiled. "Sure I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks Courtney," said Elizabeth. "Ok, Now what?" She asked as she turned to Ric smiling.  
  
"Lets have a seat." Ric motioned to table and they went to sit down. "Ok Ric what's up your making me nervous." "I just wanted a few minutes with you to ask you a question. Don't worry so much.' "Ok," she said laughing. "I guess I do worry to much. So what did you want to ask me?'  
  
"Will you attend the Opening of Carly's new club with me?" "Mr. Lansing are you asking me on a date?" "Yes" "A date? A real date?" Elizabeth asked laughing "Yes" Ric said laughing at Elizabeth. She is so beautiful when she was happy he thought.  
  
"I would love to." "Great.Great, It's Friday and its black tie."  
  
"Elizabeth!" called Courtney from the counter. Elizabeth finally took her eyes off of Ric and noticed there was a crowd. " I've got to go help Courtney were getting packed. Can we talk later?"  
  
"Sure, I am going upstairs to do some work. I will see you in a while." Ric said as he left to walk upstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase to watch Elizabeth wait on Customers before heading up.  
  
When it had died down and Kelly's was empty. Elizabeth and Courtney bussed the tables and then took a break. Ric was coming down the stairs but stopped halfway down when he heard his name.  
  
"So are you dating Ric?" asked Courtney. "Well we've hanging out but he just asked me on our first real date." Elizabeth said with a worried look on her face. "So why don't you look happier? I thought you really liked Ric." "I really do." "Then what's the matter?" "He asked me to the opening Of Carly's new Club." "That's Great! I'm the hostess, So what's the matter?"  
  
" I don't have anything to wear and since I just paid my tuition I'm broke." "What size are you?" "I wear a 2." "Well then my clothes won't fit you. I could come over tomorrow night and we could go through you dresses we might be able to figure out something."  
  
"Elizabeth" said Ric who had walked up behind the talking girls. Elizabeth Jumped. "How long have you been behind us?" she asked worried that he heard her talk with Courtney.  
  
"I just came down the stairs," Ric said trying to put Elizabeth at ease. "Oh .OK, You startled me, " Elizabeth said laughing. "Are you off yet? I have a meeting I need to go to but I could walk you home first." "Yes, I 'm done. I would love it if you walked me home. I have to finish a painting for class on Thursday." Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Kelly's was having a slow morning. Elizabeth came out of the kitchen and Found Courtney signing for a package. "Hey Elizabeth, I signed for a package for you it's there on the counter." Courtney said with a big grin on her face.  
  
Ric had come down the stairs and taken a seat at one of the tables. He waited for one of the waitresses to come over and hoped it would be Elizabeth.  
  
"So what did you sign for?" Elizabeth asked. "Its, a package for you from Wydem's department store. There is a card. "Ok, but I didn't order anything."  
  
Before she could open the box Officer Taggert walked up to the counter. "Hello, Officer Taggert can I get you something this morning?" asked Elizabeth. "Miss Webber may I speak with you?" Ric walked up. "Are you here on Official business Officer?" he asked. "Not that it's any concern of yours Mr. Lansing but it is a personal matter. May I speak with you Elizabeth," asked Taggert? "Sure Taggert, no problem." She said as she walked with him to the far table leaving the box and card on the counter.  
  
To be continued: 


	2. part 2

See Part 1 for disclaimer.  
  
After watching Elizabeth walk away from the Counter with Taggert Ric sat down beside Lucky and ordered a cup of coffee from Courtney.  
  
"Here you go Ric," said Courtney setting then coffee down in front of him. She walked to the other end of the counter.  
  
"Thank you," Ric said as he turned sideways in his seat. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on Elizabeth.  
  
Lucky also turned to watch Elizabeth and Taggert. "I wonder what that is all about," he said to Ric.  
  
"Taggert , needed to speak to Elizabeth. He said it was personal. Are they friends?" Ric asked looking worried as he forgot about the coffee and instead concentrated on watching Taggert and Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth needed some Help a long time ago and Taggert Helped her so they're kind of friends I guess," L He noticed that Ric was only really paying attention to Elizabeth anyway. "Hey, Don't let your coffee get cold, she'll be fine." Lucky said grinning. He was happy to see someone paying attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh.Ok," said Ric still watching Elizabeth and Taggert. He turned toward the counter and took a sip of his coffee before looking back over at Elizabeth.  
  
After sitting down with Taggert Elizabeth smiled at him. "Ok Taggert what's up," she asked.  
  
Taggert stopped and took the time to add creamer and sugar to his coffee then looked up and smiled. "Would you please call me Marcus?" he asked  
  
"Ok, Marcus what's up?" Elizabeth asked grinning she found it a little funny to be calling Taggert Marcus. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I wanted to check on you to see how you were doing." He took a sip from his coffee. " I heard you finally wised up and stopped seeing Morgan."  
  
"I'm fine. I did stop seeing Jason our lives just don't work together." She didn't mind his comment. Taggert he had made it clear to her on several occasions that he really disliked her with Jason and in many ways he was right. When she left Jason it had hurt but it had been the best choice.  
  
"So now instead of seeing Sonny's enforcer you're seeing his Mouthpiece instead? Elizabeth I thought you were smarter than that." Marcus commented Looking down at his plate. He waited for Elizabeth to let him have it.  
  
"Actually I am seeing Ric who works for Carly not Sonny and I don't know why you would even care." Elizabeth asked angry now that taggert was going to lecture her yet again.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you Elizabeth." Taggert said as he leaned closer to Elizabeth over the table. " Being involved with people who work for Sonny always leads to you being hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine Marcus. I can take care of myself. Is this the only reason why you wanted to speak with me? To Comment on my poor dating choices?" she asked annoyed but still trying to be polite.  
  
"Actually I wanted to let you Know that Tom baker has been released from prison." He as trying to break it to her gently.  
  
"When?" asked Elizabeth her voice cracked even though she was trying to stay calm. She was amazed at how much the news upset her. She thought she had put it all behind her and was stronger than this. She thought it was all over.  
  
"He was actually released two weeks ago. He received a traffic ticket on Walters Street yesterday that's how I found out." He hated to have to tell her this. He remembered her the first time they spoke about Baker when they came to the Police station all those years ago she had just been a sweet little girl who was so hurt that it broke his heart. He hated to be the one who was upsetting her now.  
  
"Oh.Ok." said Elizabeth in a small shaky voice. She was getting very pale.  
  
Taggert picked up his water glass and handed it to Elizabeth. "Here drink this."  
  
"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she took the glass with a shaking hand and took a sip of water.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Taggert said. " I know how much this has upset you but Tom Baker is not a registered sex offender because he was never convicted of assaulting you. He can come and go as he pleases. If he hadn't gotten that traffic ticket I would have never know about his release. I came to tell you as soon as I could."  
  
"Thanks for telling me Marcus." Elizabeth said a she took a couple of deep breaths and finished the water. She was slowly pulling herself back together.  
  
"Elizabeth, please be careful. I don't have any reason to believe he would even bother you but its better to be safe than sorry." He reached into his shirt pocket and took out a business card. "All of my numbers are on here. If you need me for any reason even if your just worried please call me. Anytime." He reached across the table and smiled at Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth takes the card from Taggert smiling. "Thank you Marcus. I'll be careful. Enjoy your coffee. Oh and if I need help I will call you. I promise,"  
  
Elizabeth walked back to the counter and stood next to Ric and Lucky.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth," said Lucky looking worried.  
  
"Hi Lucky," said Elizabeth with a smile. She was still very pale and her hands were shaking so she put them in her pockets.  
  
"Is everything all right with you? Did Taggert upset you?" asked Ric. He noticed that she upset and was really concerned he stood up and stepped closer.  
  
"Everything is just fine. Taggert just wanted to give me some news about a friend of mine. That's all. I'm fine," said Elizabeth a little to brightly. Trying not to take a step back.  
  
Just then Courtney walked over to refill Ric and Lucky's coffees. "So Elizabeth if it was no big deal with Taggert are you going to open the Box," she asked laughing. I know it's for you but the wait is killing me." She put the coffeepot back on the warmer.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Yes, I am going to open it right now before anyone else need me." Elizabeth said Laughing as she picked up the box. She removed the card and set it on the counter. " I want to see what it is and then I will read the card."  
  
Elizabeth placed the box on the counter and removed the Lid. Opening the tissue paper she looks down into the box and saw some beautiful bright red fabric. Her hands shake and her mouth goes dry as she pulls out the short red formal dress. She grows pale as she remembers the last time she had on a red dress similar to this one. She sees herself in the Mirror when she first tried on the other dress and was so happy. Than she remember what Taggert and just told her. She thought about a walk through the park and all the pain that she thought she was over just came crashing down on her. The world started to get dark around the edges and he felt a little dizzy. In the distance she could hear the others talking.  
  
"That's so pretty, Elizabeth you will look wonderful. Open the card so we can see who sent it," said Courtney.  
  
Elizabeth stood there unmoving .She was silent and very pale.  
  
"Elizabeth are you ok?" asked Lucky. He was concerned. He realized just by looking at the dazed look in her eyes that something was the matter.  
  
"Elizabeth, What's the matter?" Ric asked. " Are you ok?"  
  
Hearing Ric's voice snaps Elizabeth back to reality. "Oh My God." Says Elizabeth as she drops the dress back into the box. She can feel The panic rising in her and she is trying so hard to stay calm but The panic seems to be winning. She looks at the dress and the over to Ric trying to smile at him. " I'm O." before she can finish  
  
Lucky reaches over to Elizabeth and touches her arm. " Elizabeth what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
She jerks away from his touch and screams "NO!" Everything is just too much for her she something snaps. She pushes the box to the floor.  
  
Boobie came running out of the Kitchen at her scream. "Elizabeth, honey are you Ok!" she asks very concerned.  
  
Elizabeth Looks around and realizes that everyone I now looking at her. See Looks to Ric afraid of what she might see on his face but all she see is concern as the tears start to well up in her eyes. She panic's. "I Can't do this again." She knocks the box to the floor and starts to run to the door.  
  
Looking form Elizabeth then down at the dress Lucky realizes what is happening. "Elizabeth Wait," he says. He turns to try and catch Elizabeth as she bolts out the front door. Before he can get to the door Ric stops him.  
  
Continued 


	3. part3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Authors note: This is a short wordy chapter but I need it to get to where I am going.  
  
What just happened?" Asked Ric very concerned. He had grabbed Lucky by the arm stopping him from following Elizabeth.  
  
"Let go!" yelled Lucky trying to get his arm out of Ric grasp.  
  
"What Happened? Why did Elizabeth scream when you touched her?" Rick asked, angry now as he tightened his hold on Lucky's arm. "You are not going after her until you tell me?"  
  
While Ric and Lucky were arguing Courtney walk around the counter to pick up the dress that had fallen to the floor. Taggert who had been still sitting at his table said, "Don't touch that Ms. Matthews, It might be evidence." As he walked to the counter. "Was there a card?"  
  
Still holding Lucky's arm Ric turned to face Taggert. " Why would a dress I sent to Elizabeth as a surprise be evidence? I do not understand. Why did she get so upset? Will some one please tell me what is going on?" He is angry now almost shouting. He looked from Lucky to Taggert waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Oh God!" said Lucky looking over at Taggert as he realized what the officer had come to tell Elizabeth. He relaxed and stopped Fighting Ric. Taggert simply looks back at him but Lucky could see the worry in his eyes.  
  
Ric sees the look pass between Lucky and Taggert. "What is going on," He asks his voice sounding desperate. "First she speaks with Taggert who upsets her. Then she opens the dress and runs out of here after Lucky touches her. What is going on? What did you say to Elizabeth, Taggert?" Ric finally releases Lucky and has walked up to stand in front of Taggert glaring.  
  
"Ric calm down," Bobbie said as she walks around to stand in front of him. "You getting into a fight with Lucky or Taggert is not going to help Elizabeth right now. Taggert will you please answer the question What did you tell Elizabeth?"  
  
"Tom Baker was release two weeks ago and was on Walters Street yesterday." Said Taggert.  
  
" Why wasn't Elizabeth Informed when he was released? Asked Lucky irritated  
  
"Because Baker is not a convicted sex offender. I only found out yesterday myself because he got a ticket. I came to inform Miss Webber as soon as I found out, "said Taggert calmly but forcefully.  
  
"What is going on?" asks Ric. "Who is Tom baker and what does that have to do with the red dress?" Even as he asks he starts to put the pieces together. He grows pale. He could feel the panic welling up inside him and the dread, as everyone was silent. He had realized when Elizabeth screamed the just how much he had grown to care for her in the short time he had known her. He turned to face Bobbie. "Will you Please answer me?  
  
Bobbie looked at Taggert and Lucky trying to decided what to do. Finally she spoke up; " Ric.Elizabeth was attacked when she was 16 and the man who attacked her was Tom Baker."  
  
"Oh my God.. On valentine's day?" Ric asked Bobbie. He took a couple of steps back to lean against the counter because he felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach.  
  
"How did you know that? Asked Lucky angry now himself he stepped forward and grabbed the front of Ric's Jacket. "If you did this on purpose to hurt her I'll kill you!"  
  
"Calm down Lucky!" Bobbie said as she pulled on his sleeve. "LET GO!"  
  
" I guessed.'" explained Ric as Lucky let go of his jacket and took a step back. "On Christmas Eve as I was walking Elizabeth home when I touched her she had flinched and then tried to make light of it. She made a comment about the Ghosts of Valentines past. I thought it was odd so I remembered it."  
  
"Yes. It was Valentines Day," said Taggert calm as always. He was surprised at how quickly Ric was piecing together what had happened.  
  
"She was wearing a Red dress similar to the one you sent," Lucky said hanging his head as he realized how he had helped upset her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"When you say attacked do you mean raped?" asked Ric trying to stay calm. Putting on his best Lawyers act all the while dreading the answer because as he asked the question he knew the by the Look on all their faces what the answer would be.  
  
No one wanted to answer his question. In many ways it would break the trust that they had with Elizabeth all these years. It was her right to tell and hers alone. They didn't want take the choice of who would know away from her.  
  
Finally Courtney who had been standing by the counter holding the dress box spoke up. "Yes, Elizabeth was raped. I wasn't here but she told me a few weeks ago. She just told me. She seemed ok with what had happened. She acted like it wasn't a big deal." she said not really understanding why Elizabeth ran out.  
  
" How can you say that it wasn't a big deal you hardly know Elizabeth," Lucky said as he glared at her.  
  
" No Courtney," said Bobbie trying to defuse Lucky's anger but angry herself at the stupidity of the comment. "It was a big deal! We were her friends when it happened to her. Yes Elizabeth is strong and she has tried to live her life as though nothing happened to keep Tom Baker from taking anything else away from her. To keep him from destroying her she stayed strong but please understand it really is never alright." Bobbie said with tears in her eyes as she thought about that hurt little girl Lucky asked her to help that night.  
  
"You all do realize that Miss. Webber has run out of here into the snow without a coat. She isn't in a very good frame of mind at the moment and even though the dress is a gift from Mr. Lansing tom Baker is still Out there." Taggert said placing a few bills on the Counter. "I will have the PCP keep a eye out for her and let you all know if we find her," He said as he went out the door.  
  
"I need to find her," said Ric as he started towards the door. "Bobbie will you please call Carly for me and tell here I have to cancel our meeting. Please just tell her something came up."  
  
"I 'm going with you," said Lucky as he grabbed his coat off the counter stool and started after Ric.  
  
"Why?" Ric asked as he turned to look at Lucky. "It was the dress that upset her in the end. I need her to understand that it was a gift from me not a threat or something to scare her. I need to make sure she's alright."  
  
"Simple, Because I know where to look," said Lucky  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. part 4

Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
After looking everywhere they could think of for Elizabeth. Ric and Lucky returned to Kelly's. Bobbie and Courtney we behind the counter but Kelly's but it was otherwise empty.  
  
Ric came through the door first, "Has Elizabeth come back here?" He asked as he quickly walked across the room to the counter.  
  
"No, She didn't comeback Yet," Courtney said as she took out to coffee cups and put them on the counter in front of Lucky and Ric.  
  
"We haven't heard a word from Elizabeth," Bobbie said she was very worried it had been over an hour and it was getting colder by the minute. It had started snowing again shortly after Ric and Lucky had left. She took the Coffeepot off the burner and filled the cups.  
  
Lucky sat on a stool by the counter. "We searched all over, her grandmothers house, her studio we even went to Vista point." he said clearly frustrated he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.  
  
"We also looked down by the docks where Elizabeth likes to walk but we didn't see here," Ric said ignoring both the coffee and the seats as he walked back and forth pausing in front of the counter.  
  
"Well Lucky I called your Father, Nicolas and Gia but they haven't heard from her," Bobbie said.  
  
"Zander was in here for Lunch but he hadn't seen her," Courtney said.  
  
" She has to be somewhere! Is there anywhere else you can think of that she might go? Is there anyone else we can call? Asked Ric. He was getting frustrated and worried. He thought about how scared she was and took his fist and hit the counter.  
  
"Well if it was 6 months ago I would say ask Jason," Lucky said.  
  
"Jason? You mean Jason Morgan?" asked Ric a little surprised.  
  
"Yes, Jason Morgan They were real close for a while good friends but something happened last fall to end it and she has refused to speak with him since," offered Lucky. He was happy that Elizabeth had finally gotten away from Jason. He knew she really liked Ric and didn't want him to make too much out of Jason and Elizabeth.  
  
"Well who ever Elizabeth is friends with isn't up to me. We need to call him." Ric said calmly.  
  
"I'll call him," Courtney said. Taking out her cell phone. She dialed. "I got his voicemail, Jason will you Please call me when You get a chance I need to ask you something, Thanks. I'll call Sonny maybe he knows where Jason is. Hi Sonny it's me Courtney.I was looking for Jason . No, No Emergency I just wanted to ask him a question. oh I see.. Ok .Bye. Jason is out of the country He left yesterday so Elizabeth wouldn't be with him. I'm sorry."  
  
"Any other Ideas?" asked Ric he leaned against the counter.  
  
"I really haven't got a clue about anywhere else she might be. I do know we need to find her,' Bobbie said her voice getting urgent.  
  
"Have you tried the Hospital?" Courtney asked as she wiped the already clean counter once again.  
  
" If she end up at the Hospital or the police find her Taggert promised he would call us. With Audrey out of town Elizabeth has no family to contact if something has happened" Said Bobbie coming around to sit next to Lucky.  
  
"Wait a minute! There is one place we haven't looked. I can believe I didn't think of this before, The boxcar. It's been years and it might not even be there anymore but we can go look," Lucky said finally having a little hope.  
  
"The boxcar what is that?" asked Ric.  
  
"The boxcar is just that a real boxcar in the woods. Years ago right after Elizabeth was hurt it was our place she called it our refuge from the bad things. I even lived there for a while and she painted the walls. It was her safe place." Lucky said with a slight smile as he remembered.  
  
"Well since it is the past that has her so upset maybe she did go there. At least we can go look it is a much better choice than sitting here doing nothing." Ric said as he started towards the door.  
  
"Yes, Lets go check," said Lucky as he followed.  
  
"Wait, Ric Lucky wait," Bobbie called just as they got to the door  
  
"Yes Bobbie," Ric said as he stopped and turned back towards the counter a little annoyed at the Interruption but Polite as always.  
  
"Let me get some blankets. Courtney you fill a thermos for them just incase they find Elizabeth." Bobbie said as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, We will take my car." Said Ric  
  
Ric and Lucky went out to put the blankets in the car.  
  
"This is stupid we can walk there fast, We would be half way there already if we didn't wait on Aunt Bobbie to get the blankets said Lucky getting angry at the delay.  
  
Courtney came out side carrying a thermos and a brown paper sack. She handed the thermos and sack to Ric. "Here's the coffee I put in cream and sugar for Elizabeth. I put some muffins in the bag with three cups.  
  
Thank You Courtney said Ric I am sure they will help.  
  
I still don't see why we need the car  
  
I understand the fact that we must hurry but have you bothered to take into consideration that Elizabeth may not be able to walk back with us. We may need to get her to the Hospital. Ric said He was really angry at lucky who was simply not thinking.  
  
Continued 


	5. part 5

Memories of Red part 5  
  
Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
Ric and Lucky pulled over to the side of the road. They were in the woods near the Boxcar. As the car came to a stopped Lucky grabbed the stack of Blankets off the seat. He got out of the car before Ric even had it in park.  
  
As he started into the woods Lucky looked back over his shoulder, "It was over here", he said.  
  
Ric followed quickly behind him with the thermos and bag.  
  
When they neared the boxcar they found a small set of footprints.  
  
"Elizabeth!" yelled Lucky you could hear the panic in his voice, "Are you here?"  
  
"Elizabeth" called Ric trying to sound calmer. There was no answer.  
  
Son they found the boxcar. Lucky stopped just before it almost afraid to get his hopes up.  
  
Ric walked up to the opening and Looked inside. He found Elizabeth sitting in the middle of the boxcar wrapped in an old musty blanket. ": Hello, Elizabeth." Ric said very calm and soothing trying not to frighten her. "We have been looking for you!" he said with a smile.  
  
Lucky rushes up. "Elizabeth are you Ok?" he asks as he starts to climb into the boxcar.  
  
"Wait!" Ric says quietly as he grabs onto Lucky's sleeve to keep him from rushing into the boxcar. "Give her a minute lucky we shouldn't push her." He said very quietly.  
  
"NO.NO.!" Elizabeth screams when she sees Lucky starting to get into the boxcar. "Go away," she says as she slides even farther back into the car abandoning the blanket.  
  
"Elizabeth it will be Ok, will you please come out?" asked Ric.  
  
"Ric please go away, I don't want you to see me like this. Please!" Elizabeth said as she started to cry again.  
  
"Please Elizabeth, you need to come out. You must be cold. I really want to see you. Please come out," Ric said his tone calm and even. It didn't match how he felt or how much it hurt to see Elizabeth so broken.  
  
"No.I can't Ric this is a safe place. Please its not safe out there," Elizabeth said she was sounding a little calmer.  
  
Lucky was getting impatient with Ric. "I promise you its safe Elizabeth, I promise to keep you safe," He said.  
  
"No.No.Lucky Your Lying!" screamed Elizabeth. "It's not safe I know It's not! All you ever do is lie to me! I can't believe again! I'll never believe you."  
  
"Elizabeth its Ok!" said Ric trying to calm her down again. "Try.." Before he could finish what he was trying to say Lucky had climbed up into the Boxcar. "Wait. Lucky!" Ric yelled as he climbed in after him.  
  
"Elizabeth you are not being fair. ENOUGH!" he screamed as he caught up to Elizabeth who was scrambling backwards to get away from him.  
  
"No.No.No!" Elizabeth screamed as Lucky grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her across the boxcar. Finally something simply snapped in Elizabeth she began to fight back at Lucky kicking and screaming in a desperate attempt to get away from him.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ric Yells in a booming Voice that fills the boxcar. He is angry now and no longer hiding it. Elizabeth and lucky both stop in surprise. Ric grabs Lucky by the arm,"Let go of Elizabeth Now!" he says trying to once more sound calm.  
  
Lucky lets go of Elizabeth as he realizes just how far he has pushed her. She runs to the back corner as far from Lucky as possible and sits down rubbing her wrist and crying.  
  
Ric grabs Lucky and drags him all the way across the boxcar and shoves him into the wall. "Stay here," Ric orders he is very angry not only because Lucky has scared Elizabeth but because he hurt her.  
  
"Oh God! Elizabeth I am so sorry," Lucky says.  
  
Elizabeth simply ignores him as she sits rocking and rubbing her wrist.  
  
Ric walks slowly over to stand in front of Elizabeth. He holds both hands out in front of him. "Elizabeth," he says in a soothing voice trying to get her calm again.  
  
She ignores him still crying and Holding he wrist as she rocks.  
  
"Elizabeth," he says again, "Look at me please! I need to explain something to you!"  
  
She looks up at him her eye full of tears.  
  
"I sent you the red dress," Ric said hoping for some kind of reaction.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him startled. "What.What did you just say? " she asked.  
  
"I said I sent you the red dress," Ric said relived that he had gotten her attention. She seemed calmer and that was a relief/  
  
"Oh.! Why.?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I think you and I really need to talk. I have some blankets and coffee from Bobbie. If I promise I will not force you leave the boxcar until you want to. May I Come closer and sit with you so we can talk? You already know I don't bite." Asked Ric hoping that this would work. They were running out of options his only other choice was to call Taggert and he really wanted to avoid that.  
  
Elizabeth was silent for a few minutes. She seemed calmer but she was still crying. Finally she looked up at Ric and in a quiet voice she said,"OK."  
  
Ric turned to Lucky glaring at the young man almost daring him to say anything. "Lucky why don't you go and tell Bobbie we found Elizabeth," Ric said sounding calm but his face giving away how he really felt.  
  
Lucky looked from Ric to Elizabeth realizing he had only made things worse. "Ok I'll go back. I am sorry Elizabeth," he said as he jumped down from the boxcar and Left.  
  
Ric walked over to the opening and Picked up the thermos and the blankets and walked back to Elizabeth.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
Ric turned and smiled at Elizabeth and walked back to where she was sitting. He could see her shivering and knew she ha to be cold because she had been out here for a while. He stopped put down the blankets and thermos. He took off his scarf and slowly place it on Elizabeth she looked up a little startled. "It's looks better on you than it dose me," Ric said smiling. In reality he wanted to cry because it was breaking his heart to see her in so much pain. He took a blanket opened it and then carefully lays it over Elizabeth shoulders wrapping it around the front of her. He followed it with a second blanket. He was saddened by the fact that even though he was careful not to touch her she still flinched.  
  
"Maybe I will sit here if you don't mind?" asked Ric as he continued to smile He was still standing waiting for her too decided.  
  
"Ok", Elizabeth said in a very small voice almost a whisper. She looked up at Ric and gave him a little smile that never reached her eyes they were still so full of pain.  
  
Ric sat on the floor of the boxcar about a foot in front of her not touching her but close enough to talk quietly. He took the thermos and poured 2 of the coffee. He carefully sat one in font of Elizabeth, moving slowly to keep things calm. "Light and sweet, Courtney said that's the way you like your coffee," Ric said "Go ahead. drink some it will help you warm up."  
  
Elizabeth reached out to try to pick up the coffee. "Ouch!" she said as she stopped and reaches for the coffee with her other hand. "Thank you, I am a little cold she said as she shivered"  
  
Ric could see that her wrist was already swollen and bruised and the thought of how Lucky had treated her maid him very angry but he hid it well. He took the time to take a sip of his coffee to compose himself and then he said," We might want to get your wrist looked at when you are ready to. I think it might be sprained."  
  
'Ok. But not now please " Elizabeth said. She looked up to try to look Ric in the face but couldn't so she look into her coffee cup. "I am so embarrassed she said."  
  
"Elizabeth," said Ric quietly. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but cares and concerns then she looked away.  
  
He had seen the fear and uncertainty in her eyes just before she looked away. "Elizabeth would you tell me what happened? He asked. She still wouldn't face him. "Elizabeth Please Looked at me?" he asked as he reached out and move the stray strands of hair that ha fallen in her face. When she looked at him he said "Thank You!"  
  
Ric took a deep breath and decided the easiest way to say what he wanted was to simply say it. He looked into her eyes and in a clam and gentle voice said, " If you want to talk to me I am here and want to listen. If you choose not to and you just want to sit here then we will sit. But you need to understand what ever you tell me it will not change what I think about you or how I am beginning to feel for you. Your past is yours its only important to me now because you are so hurt by it. Please tell me! Let me try to help." He wanted so badly to just pull her to him and wraps his arms around her it was so hard to keep his hands to himself but he didn't want to scare her.  
  
Elizabeth had looked into his eyes the whole time he was speaking to her. She could see the caring and the pain and she new he was telling her the truth. He battled with herself for a few minutes but she new that she was safe telling Ric.  
  
"Ok.I'll tell you," Elizabeth said taking a sip from the coffee and a deep breath.  
  
"It was Valentine Day," Elizabeth said very quietly almost a whisper. "I was 16 innocent but not so sweet. I was actually hell on wheels when I first came to town," She said looking up at Ric with a small smile. He smiled back and shook his head yes letting her know it was all right to continue. On the surface he was fine but on the inside it was hell listening to her.  
  
"I drank, smoked and cussed but with my perfect sister Sara and my wonderful older brother I had to do something to be different. I really wasn't a bad girl I just acted like it in fact it really was an act I was still a virgin. I wanted to count to be noticed to be more than just my parents extra kid, an after thought." She was looking down into her coffee cup and was quiet for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Anyway!" she said Looking up at Ric again. "I had come to town and I had a HUGE crush on Lucky who of course had a crush on my perfect sister Sara. Lucky and I were supposed to go to the Valentines Day dance at the school. I know he only thought of us as friends but it was really important to me. I was so excited.. But at the Last minute Lucky ended up going with Sara. She stopped taking the last sip of her coffee.  
  
Ric took the cup out of her hand and refilled it as she started speaking again.  
  
I was so embarrassed.to embarrassed to go to the dance alone or to admit to my grandmother that Lucky ended up taking Sara . So I put on the red dress I had gotten for the dance and pretended I was going to the dance anyway. I actually went to the movies." She looked back up at Ric and smiled at him, "You Know what's funny?" she asked  
  
"No. what?" Ric answered he reached out and touched her arm looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I can never remember what movie it was.. As hard as I try I can never remember. I can remember everything else it's always there it never goes away but I can't remember then name of the movie," Elizabeth said. Ric could here the panic slipping back into her voice as she was speaking.  
  
"Elizabeth you don't have to tell me anymore if you are not ready to." Ric said growing more concerned.  
  
"I need to tell you.. I just hurts she said hugging herself.  
  
" Come here," Ric said holding his arms open to her. "I wish I could make the pain go away, I can't but I can listen, I can also help you warm up please you must be freezing."  
  
Elizabeth sat quietly for a couple of minutes and then she simply scouted over to Ric and ended up sitting in his lap wrapped in his arms. She knew she was shivering but she didn't know if it was fear or the cold. All she new was she desperately needed to feel safe and she knew she was safe with Ric.  
  
Ric felt he just how small and cold she was. As she shook and shivered as he pulled her close he was amazed and honored that she trusted him enough to help her. He pushed her hair out of her face and pushed her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Thank you!", he said with a smile.  
  
She smile back, took a deep breath and then continued,"I was crossing through the park like I always did only this time it was different. I got tot the middle of the park and as I was walking by a clump of bushes a man reached out and grabbed me. He hit me and made me dizzy. He pulled me into the Bushes and pushed me on to the ground. His weight had me pinned down and he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream.  
  
She stopped talking and got that far away look in her eyes. "Anyway.He raped me and Left me laying in the bushes," she said that still quiet voice. " Lucky was walking through the park later that evening and found me and called Bobbie to help me. A few weeks later I reported what happened to Taggert But there was no evidence anymore. Much later I found out the man was Tom Baker. Taggert told me he had been realized.  
  
Then I sent you the red dress as a gift, I am so sorry Elizabeth I didn't know," Ric said you could here the pain in his voice. "Its Ok Ric, Thank you for my gift but why did you send me a dress." She asked  
  
"I over heard you and Courtney talking about dress for Carly club opening. I wanted to give you a dress. You look so beautiful in red so I thought it would be perfect," Ric said. "Will you still go with me to the opening. We can get you a different dress?" he asked.  
  
"After all the trouble and embarrassment I caused today you really don't want me to go do you," She asked looking down at her hands.  
  
"Elizabeth. Look at me Ric," said.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I am sorry for what happened to you it was ugly and cruel but I knowing does not change how I see you. You are caring, sweet and very strong but most of all you are beautiful both on the inside and on the outside. Knowing what I know about your past does not change how I am beginning to feel about you. We all have things in our past that cause u s pain yours just showed up unexpected and got the best of you for a while. It is Ok," He said slowly in a steady clam voice. "I would be proud to have you with me Elizabeth at Carly's opening," He said with a big smile.  
  
"Ok. I believe you. I will still go," she said smiling back.  
  
"Good are you better now," he said with a teasing tone  
  
"Yes, I am' she answered.  
  
" Great.Can we leave here now? I know your cold because I have an ice cubed sitting in my lap." Ric said.  
  
"I don't want to be alone.. OK. I'm still scared, I understand that it is Ok but I am still afraid," Elizabeth admitted.  
  
"It's ok I won't leave you. We will go back to Kelly's so Bobbie can make sure your ok and let us Know if you need to have a doctor look at your wrist. Then we will get you into a hot tub and feed you some hot food. After that we will figure out what to do. Ok," Ric asked he really didn't want to let her go anyway.  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth said as she stood up on her legs was weak and it was hard to stand.  
  
"Good," Ric said. "Let's go get up warmed up."  
  
They walked to the end of the boxcar and then Ric hopped. H e picked up Elizabeth to carry her to his car.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Ok I can end this here or continue it back at Kelly's what does you all think. I ended it here because it was getting long but I do have more. This has been one of the hardest things I have written I hope I gave this the justice it deserves. 


	7. part 7

Memories of Red  
  
Part 7  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the people in this story I have borrowed them from General hospital and Promise to return them when I am done. Please Don't sue me I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry this new part has taken so long 3 weeks without a computer kind of slows you down.  
  
This part is short but I have more to follow. Hope it was worth the wait.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Everyone inside Kelly's looked up as Ric walked in carrying Elizabeth wrapped in a blanket.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Thank God," Bobbie said as she rushed over to Ric. "Elizabeth Honey are you Ok?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Fine, Ric is just being over-." Before Elizabeth could finish Ric interrupted.  
  
  
  
"She's not fine. She is wet and has been in the cold for hours. She also has a hurt wrist, " Ric said a little annoyed at Elizabeth for being so stubborn.  
  
  
  
"Then shouldn't you have taken her to the Hospital," asked Courtney as she took out to coffee cups and filled them for Ric and Elizabeth. "Here's some coffee."  
  
  
  
"No, Elizabeth said. "Ric you promised" the panic already starting again.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, I promised , I would bring you here and let Bobbie decide if you have to go to the hospital." Ric said. Looking over to Bobbie. "I am gonna take her up to my room. Could you please check and make sure she doesn't need to be in the Hospital."  
  
  
  
Bobbie looked at Ric very carefully and then said, " I would be happy to, I'll be right up Courtney I know you are actually off but would you mind getting together soup and sandwiches for Elizabeth and Ric along with some coffee. Pack it to go so Ric can get it in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
"Oh, sure I would be glad to help," Courtney said as she went into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Bobbie followed Ric upstairs carrying Elizabeth. He went into his room sat Elizabeth on the bed and then said, "I will be just outside."  
  
  
  
Bobbie came out a few minutes later "All she really needs is a hot shower, some food and some sleep. I told her I would take her home but that just upset her. She doesn't want to be alone. I know she can stay at the brownstone," Bobbie said. "But she doesn't want to, leave you right now."  
  
  
  
" I told her she an stay here until she feels a little stronger. It was the only way to get her out of that damn boxcar calmly", Ric said quietly, " I will take care of her."  
  
  
  
"Do you think that is such a good idea? She seems to be clinging to you. This won't be fixed in one evening do you want to have to deal with this and her?"  
  
  
  
"Bobbie, I have been friends with Elizabeth since before Christmas and we have been dating since New Years. I don't mind being here for her. It was my mistake that took her to her breaking point. I won't take advantage of her. She seems to need me and I want to be here."  
  
  
  
'All right. Well I can't make Elizabeth do anything that she doesn't want to she is a grown woman. I will get you some extra bedding and towels. Oh and after she showers she will need her wrist wrapped. If its not better tomorrow she will need to have it looked at."  
  
  
  
"I think I can manage an ace bandage." Ric said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Ok I will get the towels and stuff. Then bring them back. I am glad you're helping Elizabeth". Bobbie said with a sad smile  
  
  
  
"Thank you, for all your help Bobbie." he said as she turned and walked down the hall  
  
  
  
Ric knocked on his own room door and then went in to find Elizabeth still sitting on his bed.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Elizabeth said tear in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"It will be fine. I am happy to help. Now why don't I get you one of my T- shirts and my Robe and you can go take a shower and warm up." Ric said as he first walked to the closet for the robe and them to the dresser for a black T-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Elizabeth said as she took the clothes from him and went into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Ric sat down at his desk. After all the panic and hurt he finally was able to stop and catch his breath. When he realized that he had hurt Elizabeth even if by accident it broke his heart. He was amazed at how quickly she had trusted him to help her and not hurt her while she was in her panic. After listening to her he was very honored by that trust.  
  
  
  
The main question now was what to do next. He knew Elizabeth needed food and sleep. In her desperation she was clinging to him but instead of being annoyed he realized how much she meant to him and he swore to himself he would be there for her until she was strong again.  
  
  
  
He also realized he was angry, angry with himself for hurting her by accident and angry at Lucky for upsetting her and hurting her wrist He realized that Lucky was a hot headed but he still should have known better. His pushing Elizabeth just seemed to have made everything worse. Most off all his was angry with the Bastard who used and degraded her when she was just starting her life and because he never had to pay.  
  
  
  
He was lost in his thoughts when he realized that Elizabeth was calling to him, "Ric," she said from the open bathroom door.  
  
  
  
"Yes,' Ric answered looking up. " Is everything alright?"  
  
  
  
"I. I .hurt my right wrist and since I am right handed I can't seem to get the buttons." She answered turning red in the face.  
  
  
  
"It was Lucky who hurt your wrist not you. I can help you or go get Bobbie which would you like?" Ric asked.  
  
  
  
"Would you please help me I am so tired and I really don't want make a bigger deal than this is," Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
  
  
Sure he smiled at her and walked to wear she was in the bathroom. He started to unbutton her blouse that had several tiny buttons. He noticed she was shaking again so he talked a he unbuttoned her blouse trying to help calm her. "I don't mind helping you." He said smiling. " We have already established that I won't bite so it is alright."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." she said looking up at him her eyes so tired and full of pain. She seemed so little as she stood there barefooted without her heels.  
  
  
  
He looked her into eyes and said, " Ok blouse is all done now the button on your jeans", which he reached down to unbutton. His warm hands brushed her bare stomach a she gasped a little. " Sorry," he said smiling. And she smiles back.  
  
  
  
"Ok turn around." Ric said as he handed her the towel.  
  
  
  
"Why,"she asked.  
  
  
  
"So I can unhook your Bra silly. If you can't work the buttons then you can't get the bra hooks. Then you will just call me and make me get up again.." His tone was teasing but he was at war with him self through all of this because he had wanted Elizabeth since the day he saw the paint in her hair. Being with her, this close and basically undressing her was a great temptation standing behind her to undo the bra he could smell her hair just as he could that day. He shut his eye and took a deep breath. When he opened them what he saw in the mirror was a beautiful woman who had been pushed to far and when he looked in her eyes he saw so much pain. He unhooked her bra and said, " Ok enough stalling now Elizabeth get in the shower."  
  
  
  
She leaned back into him as she laughed and said ,"Thank you."  
  
  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and after shutting the door he leaned against it for a moment taking a couple of deep breaths. He couldn't help but hope that she used all the hot water as he smiled and went back to sit in the chair 


	8. part 8

Memories of Red Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: see the first 7 parts  
  
Ric sat down in his chair leaned back and closed his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried not to think about how soft the skin on Elizabeth's stomach was or how much he simply wanted to kiss her senseless. As much as he wanted her, he wanted her to feel safe and get back on her feet. Now was not the time to explore the attraction. But she was driving him just a little crazy. He needed to figure out exactly what to do next. He was saved from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Walking across the room he said, "Just a minute," as he opened the door  
  
Bobbie was standing in the doorway holding a Large Cardboard box. "How is she," Bobbie asked as she stepped into the room.  
  
"She's calmer now," Ric said. "She's in the shower, Let me take that." He smiled and took the box from Bobbie and walked over to set it on the desk.  
"Thanks, it was just easier to bring everything up in the box."  
  
Ric opened the box. Inside he found a blanket, two towels, an ace-bandage, a large Kelly's take out bag Elizabeth purse and A red gym bag. "What's this," he asked as he pulled out the gym bag smiling.  
  
"That's Elizabeth's," Bobbie answered smiling. " She has kept a change of clothes here in it she has since she first started her working for my Aunt Ruby. When she first started she was a terrible waitress she would constantly drop thing or spill something on herself so she started leaving a change of clothes in the office. Even though it has been years she still has her bag here."  
  
Ric smiled at the thought of a younger Elizabeth.  
  
"Ric, Thank you for helping Elizabeth she is like family to the me and my brother. I also wanted to let you know that if you need something from the kitchen or you Just want coffee after we close feel free to get whatever you need."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"I'll come and check on her before my shift at the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"I will do my best to take care of her."  
  
"I know you will," Bobbie said as she patted his arm. "Oh before I forget I wanted to let you Know that Carly has been calling you all day. She's on the warpath looking for you. Something about missing an important meeting,"  
  
"Did you tell her what was going on?" Ric asked concerned.  
  
"No I figured what ever you chose to tell her it was up to you. I just wanted to warn you. I know how my daughter can get."  
  
"Thank you, I will take care of Carly after I get Elizabeth settled."  
  
"Good idea!" she said with a smile. She walked to the door and opened it. "If you need me for anything please call."  
  
"I will. And thank you again," he said as he stood in the doorway.  
"No. Thank you Ric," she said as she turned and walked down the hall.  
Ric closed the door behind Bobbie. He walked over to the desk and started unpacking the box. As he set out the food and drinks he heard the shower turn off and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.  
  
As Elizabeth walked out of the Ric looked up and smiled. She was dressed in his T-shirt and Robe. Her hair was still wet and messy. To Ric she had never looked more beautiful. Looking at her almost took his breath away. But he also realized that she looked so fragile and small with out meaning to his mind wandered to that 16-year-old girl who was hurt. Was she even smaller? Her voice broke him from his thoughts.  
  
" Sorry, I tried to wear the sweat pants but I wouldn't be able to walk," she said smiling up at him  
  
"Well you are a little one," he said his tone teasing. "Oh, by the way Bobbie brought up your gym bag and purse."  
  
"Can I still wear your shirt," she asked as she hugged her arms around herself.  
  
"Sure you can it looks better on you than it ever did on me anyway, You can keep it if you would like." Ric said with a big grin.  
  
"Thank you, she said with a grin. "I think I would like that." She walked over and opened her purse and took out her hairbrush. Walking over to the chair and she sat down and began to brush her hair. "Ouch," she cried as she stopped and held her right hand.  
  
"Elizabeth let me get your wrist wrapped and then I will brush your hair." he said as he walked over to stand before Elizabeth.  
  
She turned red in the face and said, "you've done enough for me already it can wait until tomorrow and I can ask Penny or Courtney when they come in."  
"Don't be silly it will be to hard to get the Knots out then. I don't mind." Ric said he kneeled down by her and carefully began to wrap her wrist.  
  
"Ok, you win I hate knots," Elizabeth said. She was amazed at just how very gentle Ric's hands were as he wrapped her wrist. But then she really shouldn't have been surprised Ric was always very gentle and sweet with her.  
  
Ric moved several of the pillows out of the chair. "Stand up for just a minute." He at back into the chair and said, "OK sit back down. Liz was positioned between his legs with her back to him. As soon as she sat down he decided that it was not his best Idea of the night.  
  
Ric started brushing her hair being very careful to work out the knots and not pull it. He loved being able to touch her hair, as it was his biggest temptation. Ever since the day when he saw the paint in her hair he had wanted to touch it. Now that he had the chance he loved the way it felt in his hands.  
"So, Mr. Lansing have you brushed a lot of ladies hair," Elizabeth asked in a teasing tone. Then she bit her lip and waited for the answer.  
"A few," he teased back. "Actually I used to brush my sisters hair after she broke her collar bone."  
  
"Oh you have a sister." She said. " I have a sister too."  
"Not anymore," Ric said. "She died years ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
They sat quietly for a few minutes with only the sound of the hairbrush swishing.  
  
Ric loved the feeling of both her warm body against him and her hair as he ran the brush through it. "I love your hair. Whenever I see you I just want touch it. It's beautiful."  
  
"You don't have to say that."  
  
"I am not saying this because I have to or to make you feel better. I really do love your hair it feel like silk."  
  
"I always wanted to be a blonde."  
  
"Why?" He asked as he continued to brush her hair."  
  
"Everyone in my family growing up was a blonde. I am the only one with dark hair."  
  
"I love you hair jut the way it is."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she leaned against him a little more having. Ric brush her hair was so soothing but feeling his body behind her was very exciting. "This is nice," she said quietly as she continued to relax, the tension slowly slipping away with each stroke of the brush "I haven't ha anyone brush my hair since I was very small and then it wasn't fun at all. I always had knots in my hair and could never sit still."  
  
"I would be honored anytime." Ric said his tone quiet and serious.  
  
Elizabeth yawned.  
  
Ric leaned forward so that his chest was pressed against her back and wrapped his arms around her. "You need to eat some supper before you fall asleep in my arms." He was surprised at how good that idea sounded to be able to hod her in his arm as she slept.  
  
"I'm not hungry and I like it here," she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You need to eat," Ric said a he let go of her.  
  
"Ok," She said standing up. "Let's eat."  
  
To be continued: 


	9. part 9

Memories in red Part: 9  
  
Disclaimer: See part1  
  
Authors Note: Thank you Roz for reading part of this before I posted it.  
  
After they shared a nice supper of soup and sandwiches Ric had left to carry the empty container down stairs to the trash. Elizabeth sat back in the chair and smiled to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She had really dreaded even thought of telling Ric about her rape. She was afraid he would treat her differently like she was broken or something. Now it didn't matter anymore. He had not only said she was beautiful being around him made her fell that way. She remembered how his hand felt for that short instance when it brushed her bare stomach it felt it tingled an made her catch her breath. She loved the way he made her feel when he touched her. She closed her eyes for just a minute remembering his arm around her.  
  
Ric came in and saw Elizabeth sitting in the chair with her knees pulled up She always looked like she was trying to disappear. He walked over and touched her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes flew open but instead of flinching from him she smiled and blushed. Laughing she said, "Ric you scared me."  
  
"Well sleeping Beauty I think you should going to bed it has been a really long day an you're supposed to rest." He said with a grin.  
  
"All right she," said yawning as she got up and looked around. Remembering that there was only one bed she looked at Ric and said, " Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it Elizabeth I'm going to sleep in the chair." Ric said smiling  
  
"Ric that's not fair to you I can sleep in the chair, I just was."  
  
"Don't be silly you need some real sleep. Half the time I fall asleep in the chair anyway. So stop arguing with me. I'm a lawyer I argue for a living," he said with a big smile. "Now I'm gonna get a shower you get under the covers."  
  
"Ok," she said biting her lip.  
  
Ric walked over to his dresser to get some clothes.  
  
"Ric," Elizabeth called softly  
  
"Yes," He said as he turned around back to look at her.  
  
Elizabeth took his robe off so that she was standing in front of him wearing nothing but her panties and his T-shirt. The shirt stopped at mid thigh. "Here you might need this," she said as she held out his robe  
  
Ric felt his breath catch in his chest at the site. Looking at her he wondered how such a little woman could have such long legs. At that moment she was the sexist woman he had ever seen. He walked back over to her to get the robe.  
  
She took a step closer stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and she kissed him. The kiss was light a sweet and full of promise. He returned it with out deepening it but it was pure torture because A big Part of him wanted to pick her up take to his bed and make love to her until she forgot all her pain. But he knew that wasn't the answer. He slowly pulled away and said, "Good Night sleeping beauty," as he walked into the bathroom  
  
After showering dressing in a wife beater T-shirt and sweat pants Ric walked out of the bathroom. He Found Elizabeth sleeping with hi extra pillow pulled to her chest like a life preserver.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and stepped into the hall to call Carly. He tried her home and cell but ended up leaving her messages that he would call her in the morning to explain.  
  
Walking back into his room he once again looked at Elizabeth in his bed. He reached over and pulled the blanket back up that had slipped off her shoulder. She looked so small and fragile but he knew she was very strong. He also admitted to himself that seeing her in his bed with hi shirt on just seemed so right the only time he was happy was when she was around.  
  
He picked the extra blanket up off his desk a sat down in the chair. He quickly fell asleep remembering how her hair felt in his hands.  
  
A few hours later Ric was awakened by the same nightmare as always. He took a few deep to slow down his racing heart. He wondered what he was hearing when he realized it was Elizabeth having a nightmare. She was crying and begging in her sleep as she thrashed around.  
  
Ric got up and stood by the side of the bed. " Elizabeth.Elizabeth," he said trying to wake her. Finally he reached over and touched her arm. "Elizabeth, wake up."  
She woke up with a strangled cry her eyes wide still caught in her dream. She took her fist and hit him on the arm. Then she crawled away from him across the bed. She looked around the room as though lost and pulled her knees to her chest trying to make herself even smaller. She looked terrified.  
  
"Elizabeth its ok its just me .Ric. It's ok your safe I promise."  
  
Elizabeth Looked at him and took several deep breaths. "Ric! Oh God! I'm so sorry." She reached out to touch his arm.  
  
Ric at down on the bed, "Come here," he said as he reached out for Elizabeth  
  
She sat next to him with his arms around her quiet for a few minutes as her breath shudder from her crying. When she had calmed down she looked at Ric into his warm brown eye for a minute. Then she got up and turned around and straddled his lap smiling at him she leaned forward to kiss him putting all the passion she could into that kiss as her hand reached up to cares his cheek and play with his short curls.  
  
Ric almost lost his mind when she straddled his lap so he was rested between her leg. She leaned into kiss him her hard nipples only covered by his thin T-shirt brushed his chest and his resolve napped. He wrapped one arm around her pulling her tighter against his chest as his other hand tangled in her hair.  
  
He pressed his tongue against her lips seeking entrance an as she opened her mouth just slightly he slid his tongue into her mouth and felt the soft wetness. Her felt her tongue seek his mouth in return.  
  
Elizabeth moaned as they kissed deeply full of passion and heat. The kisses were driving her crazy with the desire for more. Ric moved his hand down to here hip and pulled her tight against him she could feel him hard and throbbing between her legs and she gasp. Suddenly Ric pulled away took a couple of deep breath and picked her up off of him and sat her on the bed. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry we can't."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him for a second the shocked by what she had just heard. "Oh Go I am so, so sorry!" she said as she crawled across the bed and started towards the door her first instinct was to run. She should have known now that he knew about her he would only want to be her friend.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't run away and don't be upset."  
  
She stopped tuning around to face him with eyes full of tears, "I just threw myself at someone who doesn't want me and."  
  
Before she could finish Ric spoke again, "Elizabeth Stop! Calm down you were just on my lap you know I want you. God Elizabeth I need you. But we can't. Please come over here."  
  
"NO!" she said wrapping her arm around herself.  
  
"Please?" he said holding out his hand.  
  
She walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Then Why? Why did you push me away?" she asked as she started to cry.  
  
Ric pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her and laying his cheek against her stomach. "Elizabeth please never doubt that you're beautiful and that I want you. We need to wait because when, Not if, but when we make love I want it to be for all the right reason. I want to be about desire and happiness not about fear and pain. I want to wait for when we are not so tired and emotionally raw. Please I am not saying no, I'm just saying not now tonight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes,' she said in a quiet voice just happy to know he did want her. "Ric will you do me a favor."  
  
"Yes, anything"  
  
"Will you sleep with me I don't want to be alone when I have another nightmare."  
  
"I would love to hold you in my arms all night." He turned her loose and stood to pull back the covers. Elizabeth got into bed and sild over Ric joined her and pulled the covers over both of them and then reached out for Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. They listened to each other breath as they finally fell asleep.  
  
To be continued: 


	10. part 10

Memories of red part 10  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
Author's note: I am not a big Carly Fan and after the 2/14/03 shows I really don't like her so you have been warned.  
  
Carly came stomping into Kelly's and slammed the door behind her. She looked around then walked straight to the Counter. Penny was taking the order of one of the startled customers. When Carly simply walked ups to her and started talking ignoring the customer.  
"Penny, Have you seen Ric Lansing today?" she asked with annoyed attitude.  
  
"Excuse me." Penny said to the Customer and then turned to Speak with Carly taking a deep breath and painting a false smile ion her face. "No, I don't think he has come down yet today."  
  
"Oh really!" said Carly as she looked over at the staircase. "Where's Elizabeth Webber isn't this her shift?"  
  
"Yes it is her shift but I'm working in her place." Penny answered. " She had some kind of accident and sprained her wrist so I'm covering for her." Carly simply turned and started walking towards the staircase so Penny turned back to her customer.  
  
Bobbie came out of the Kitchen. Seeing Carly heading toward the staircase she realized where she was headed. " Carly.Wait.wait a minute!" She said as she hurried across Kelly's to catch up with her.  
  
"No, Mom I need to speak to Ric," she said as she started up the stairs  
Ric woke to the pleasure of Elizabeth wrapped in his arms still sleeping with her head against his chest. Her could feel her calm even breaths. She was at peace. It had been a very long night. Several times Elizabeth crying out in her sleep had awakened him. When that would happen he would simply pull her closer whispering that she was safe and everything would be all right. Sometime just before the sunrise he had finally gotten to sleep. Now even though he was awake he really didn't want to move. It was a new day and he really had no idea what it would bring. In these few moments of simply holding Elizabeth he felt peaceful for the first time in many years and he wasn't ready to give that feeling up. It was then that he heard the voices in the hallway.  
Carly stood in front of Ric's room ready to knock when Bobbie grabbed her by her arm. " Carly wait don't knock on the door," she said now irritated with her stubborn daughter.  
"Mom, Why should I? He just blew off two meetings with me yesterday! I deserve answers! He can't do that to Me." Carly said angry now her voiced raised.  
  
"Carly, He's not alone," Bobbie said trying to reason with her. "Please lower your voice."  
  
"What the Hell?.He blows off important meeting with me because he wanted to get laid unbelieveable!" Carly said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Carly ! Lower your voice I have other tenets beside Ric."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Its that stupid little witch Elizabeth Webber isn't it! She's been sniffing around him since he came to town! He blew me off to be with that little twit well I guess that just proves he isn't as smart as I thought." Carly said in a laughing tone as she paced in front of his door. " What is it with that Girl and men anyway. It certainly didn't take her long to find another Sucker to fall for her miss innocent act. I wonder if he was able to defrost the ice princess."  
  
"Carly it is not what you think. Now will you stop throwing a fit and come downstairs. You are acting like a jealous shrew." Bobbie was angry now and had had quite enough of her daughter's tirade.  
"No! No! Mom I want him to explain." Carly said as she raised her hand to knock.  
  
Just as she started to knock the door opened. Ric stood there in his T- shirt and sweats, feet bare hair a mess and he was glaring angrily at Carly. "Ric you look like hell." She said surprised.  
"Carly," Ric spit out. "Will you please lower your voice. If you will give me a few minutes to get dressed I will come downstairs to speak to you.  
  
"But." she started and he interrupted her.  
  
'I will down stairs in a minute now would you please be quiet. I don't want you to wake her." Ric said firmly as he shut the door quietly in her face.  
"Ok fine, she said her voice still raised. "I will be waiting downstairs Romeo don't be to long," she said as she turned and followed her Mother downstairs.  
Ric turned away from the door and walked over to the bed to check on Elizabeth. Seeing that she was still sleeping he pulled the covers back over her. Walking to his dresser he pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Coming out he sat in the chair to put his shoes on. Looking up he realized that Elizabeth was awake and watching him. "Good morning," he said as he tied his last shoe.  
"Good morning." She said looking down at the covers instead of at him and blushing.  
Ric realize something was wrong so he went and sat on the edge of the bed an asked," What is the matter Elizabeth? Please tell me?"  
"Ric, I'm sorry I really embarrassed myself last night." She said still not meeting his eyes.  
"Why?" He asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"I came on to you like a slut," She said finally looking up her eyes full of tears.  
  
Ric reached over and wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. He put his hand against her cheek and she leaned into his hand. "You are not a Slut! You did noting to be ashamed or embarrassed for. He said his tone gentle but firm. He leaned over and slowly kissed her. When she began to return the kiss her pulled her into his lap an kissed her a little deeper and then pulled back kissed her nose and gathered her in his arms for a hug. " Feel better? He asked.  
  
"Yes," she said finally smiling brightly.  
  
We have a lot of things to talk about and I want to do just that but at the moment I have a problem. I have to meet Carly downstairs she is on the warpath." He said as he sat her back down on the bed. "So please wait here for me and don't go running away I will just have to follow you."  
  
"Ok!" she said in a joking tone. "I won't runaway until you get back."  
  
As Ric Opened the door he said,"I am really happy to have you with me."  
  
"I really Like being here," she said as he closed the door.  
Carly was downstairs sitting at a table with Bobbie as she sipped coffee. "Ok Mom, what happened to Ric. What in the Hell has the Twit Elizabeth done now?"  
  
"Carly," Bobbie said already clearly annoyed with her daughter. "The man who raped Elizabeth when she was sixteen was let out of prison a few days ago." She stopped to take a sip from her coffee. "Something happened yesterday that made Elizabeth flash back or something anyway she ran away upset and Ric found her."  
"So Elizabeth was raped a few years ago. Well that explains a few things. What happened did someone get sick of her ice princess act?" Carly asked her Voice full of hate.  
"Carl."Bobbie started to correct her daughter when she was interrupted.  
"Don't Carly Me. So now what? Now that Jason has a new life going on without her she once again plays save me. So Jason will run to her rescue? She asked.  
"Carly, it isn't an act and not everything has to do with Jason. She really was upset. Courtney says that Jason is out of town anyway." Bobbie was angry.  
"So Jason Finally gets away from that two faced miss Goody toe shoes Webber and he sucker some other nice guy to come running to here rescue. Well you know what that little ice princess needs someone to tell her that she isn't even worth saving. Someone has to warn Ric," Carly said.  
  
Ric had walked up behind Carly and stood there quietly listening to her little speech.  
"Carly, enough!" Bobbie said trying to stop her daughter.  
"Don't Carly, me Mom You." Carly said she started to say more when she was interrupted by Ric.  
  
"Yes Carly he said That is, Enough!"  
To be continued. 


	11. part 11

Memories of Red part 11  
Carly was startled when she heard Ric' Voice behind her. "Enough!" he said quite angry with her.  
  
Carly glared at her mother and then plastering on her best fake smile she turned to look at Ric. "Oh.Hi Ric I didn't realize you were standing there. Oh God.You look like hell. Ric you don't know Elizabeth like I do you need to let me explain Ok."She said trying very hard to calm Ric down.  
  
"Ric, Is she awake? Bobbie asked as she got up. The last thing she wanted to do was get in between Carly and Ric.  
  
"She is now. " Ric said he was trying to be calm even though he was very angry at everything he had stood and listened to Carly rant about.  
  
"Good, I have to be at the Hospital so I will go up and check on her," Bobbie said as she turned to leave. Looking back at Carly she said,"Be nice. Ric I will send Penny over with some coffee."  
  
"Thank you," Ric Said as he pulled out an empty chair and sat down with Carly.  
  
"Ric, I need to Explain about Little Miss Muffett she is always trying to.." Said Carly quickly but Ric interrupted her.  
  
"Carly, I will not discuss Elizabeth with you. It is none of your business. I will apologize to you for missing the meeting yesterday but I would also remind you that you yourself have missed several meeting with me. I did leave several voice messages for you yesterday and last night. I explained that I would speak to you this morning," Ric stated calmly  
  
"But Ric, I missed those meetings because Jason needed me after his car accident. Jason, Sonny, and I, we're a family! You wouldn't understand. That's different than chasing after that twit Elizabeth. She's just a silly little waitress. Family is more important than business Ric If you had one you would realize." Carly said upset with him for not seeing the difference.  
  
"Oh No Carly I wouldn't understand about family!" Ric said the pain showing in his face and voice but as usual Carly didn't bother to Notice. " Let me state this clearly for you. Elizabeth is as close to family as I have in this town. She is very important to me. I will not discuss her with you but please remember she is my friend. If she needs my help I will help her."  
  
"But Ric, I thought we were friends," Carly said with false sweetness. Reaching over to try to hold his hand.  
  
Ric moved back in his seat moving his hands from the table and Carly's reach. "Carly Both you and Sonny have pointed out to me that all I am is an employee. If you are unhappy with my work fine fire me. If not, I will see you at three. " Ric said calmly.  
  
"Fine, Ric But be there this time," Carly said angry now.  
  
She simply stood up and walked over towards the door. She stopped when she saw Elizabeth walking down the stairs dressed in her own jeans and tank top with one of Ric dress shirts over it. "Sure didn't take you long to find another sucker did it," She said to Elizabeth as she walked out the door.  
  
Elizabeth walked up to Ric and smiled. "Hi, I borrowed another one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind. This shirt that was in my bag is only a tank top and as I learned the hard way yesterday its old outside."  
  
Ric smiled back at her. He stood up and gave her a warm hug and held her hand. "Just like last night it looks better on you than it does me! You are welcome to anything in my closet. I hope this doesn't mean you are gonna run out on me you promised you would stay and we could talk. I really think we need to."  
  
"I am not running away I just got hungry and came down to see what was keeping breakfast. I am really sorry Ric," she said still standing beside him holding his hand.  
  
Ric took a step forward and put his arm around her shoulder. He leaned forward and gave he a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be sorry, Carly is Carly and I really don't care that she is upset. Why don't we get some coffee and muffins, take them back upstairs and we can talk," he said as they walked toward the counter."  
  
"Sounds Like a great Idea," she said as smiling up at him as they walked to the counter.  
After a very quiet breakfast Ric sat on the foot of his bed and watched Elizabeth walking around his room. He realized she was really nervous. She had been really quiet during breakfast but he knew she was thinking. "Elizabeth how is your wrist? ' he asked trying to get her to talk.  
  
"Much better, "she said as she continued to move things about and pick up her odds and ends from his room. "Bobbie said I need to keep it wrapped for couple of days but it moves a little better this morning."  
  
"I am glad its better," He said with a smile. "Why don't you sit down so we can talk?"  
  
Elizabeth stopped, looked over at Ric took a deep breath. She started to talk rather quickly as she paced back and forth. "I am so sorry about all of this. The falling apart. The making you listen to me. But most of all for throwing myself at you," she said.  
  
"Elizabeth." Ric started to say something but she just went on talking and walking.  
  
"You were such a great help to me and a wonderful friend an I really messed everything up by coming on to you."  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"So I will get my stuff together and go.." Elizabeth said. Before she could finish Ric had reached over and grabbed her by both arms very gently. She stopped talking and was looking down at the floor.  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth would you look at me please?" He asked his voice very gentle.  
  
She looked up slowly afraid of what she might see but she was met with his warm eyes and smile. "Yes', she said her voice very small.  
  
" I need you to Listen to me Ok?" he asked as he pulled her down on his lap and pulled her close so her back rested on His chest he nuzzled the back of her neck for a minute and then continued. "I do not want you to go. I am at the very least you friend and I would like to be more. I certainly didn't mind holding and kissing you.  
  
Elizabeth was so happy to hear him say that she relaxed and said, "OK." Then as he nibbled her ear she started giggling.  
  
"And Elizabeth," Ric said his tone suddenly very serious.  
  
"Yes." She said holding very still.  
  
'For the record you can come on to me anytime, just remember I only have so much will power," he said with a big grin on his face.  
  
Elizabeth stood up looked and him and turn to straddle him on the edge of the bed. She looked into his eyes, Then Leaned in until she was just a breath away from His Lips and said, "I will remember that next time."  
  
Ric reached out and used one arm hand on her butt to pull her closer to him while he quickly put the other one into her hair and kissed her with a kiss she could feel all the way to her toes. She made a little moan low in her throat as his tongue slowly licked across her closed lips and she opened her mouth giving him access. He returned the moan as his tongue trust into her mouth and tangled with her own. They kissed like that for a few minutes until both of them were breathless and pulled apart.  
  
Ric looked at her in the eyes and then smiled. "Ok. we need to figure some things out. We need to take that dress back and get you something else and I have a meeting with Carly at three that could be a while. But I want you to stay with me for a while if that's agreeable to you."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and giggled when she realized how wobbly her legs were. "Ok, Dress goes back for something else. While you are at your meeting if you would walk me to my studio I will be safe there and I would love to stay with you I feel safe.  
  
" Sounds like a plan," Ric said with a smile. "Are you sure the studio is safe?"  
  
"Yes after I got kidnapped Last summer Jason had a special door put on it," she said in a calm voice as she walked over to pick up her hairbrush.  
  
To be continued:  
I 


	12. part 12

Memories Of red part 12  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Note: If you are a big fan of Jason then you might not be happy with this part.  
  
Ric jumped up and walk over to the mirror where Elizabeth was standing trying to brush her hair.  
  
"Wait a minute you were kidnapped last summer?" he asked as he gently took the hairbrush away from Elizabeth. He watched he face in the reflection and started to brush her hair.  
  
"Yes, I was kidnapped last summer and locked in a dark moldy crypt for days. Zander ended up in it with me. Sonny and Jason found us and got us out." She said calmly and she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Why were you kidnapped?" Ric asked amazed that she had been through so much and was such caring person.  
  
" Alcazars men found out I was a way to get to Jason and because of that a way to get to Sonny.  
  
So they kidnapped me from this studio and locked me in the Quinn crypt. Zander ended up with me in the crypt because he was looking for me." She said a small chill went through her as she thought about it and she shivered. Ric hugged her even closer .She looked up into the reflection and saw that he was very pale. "Ric, I'm ok it was a long time ago. I have my door and I am safe at the studio."  
  
She turned in his arms. Reaching up she pulled him down into a kiss and put everything she had into. He returned the kiss with equal passion and then letting out a groan he stepped away from her. " I couldn't bare it if something happened to you," he said as he took her hands in his.  
  
"I will be fine while you are at your meeting, " she said with a smile.  
  
"All Right lets go get you a different dress. I will drop you off after lunch and come back for you after the meeting," Ric said grabbing his coat, keys and the dress box.  
  
"Sounds great to me," Elizabeth said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
After returning the dress and picking out a new one in a deep wine color. Elizabeth and Ric had a nice quiet lunch at the grill full of good food and conversation. Ric then drove her to the studio and came in to make sure she was settled.  
  
"Ric I will be fine." Elizabeth said as she realized how late it was getting. "You need to go to your meeting. I am safe here." She walked over and turned on the radio and started to get her things together to paint.  
  
"Do you remember my cell phone number?" Ric asked calming down a little after seeing the door.  
  
Elizabeth walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Ric the sooner you go the sooner you can come back. Please don't worry I will be fine."  
  
"Ok, you convinced me I will be back as soon as possible," He said before bending and kissing her. He walked out the door and stopped to listen for her to turn the lock.  
  
Elizabeth had been painting for awhile looking over at the clock it was almost 4 PM. She went over to the shelves to get some turpentine down to start cleaning her brushes when she heard a knock at the door. She had tried to paint but her wrist was hurting so it really was a slow process.  
  
She walked over to the door, wondering just who would be knocking. "Who is it?' she asked as she stood I in front of the locked door.  
  
'It's me Elizabeth, Jason."  
  
Elizabeth waited for a few seconds and then went to open the door. She opened it and took a step back a Jason walked in.  
  
"What do you want Jason? Elizabeth asked as she closed the door to the studio. "It's been months since you have even spoken to me. Why bother now? She asked a she stood there looking at him her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Well, I heard from Courtney about Tom Baker being released and I was worried about you he said as he took a couple of steps and got closer to her. "This morning I ran into Carly and she said you were hooked up with Ric and I had to come speak to you."  
  
"Fine your speaking. What does it matter to you who I am seeing anyway?" Elizabeth asked she was getting angry at the whole thing. "What right do you or Carly have to comment on my personal Life?"  
  
" I am here for two reasons too take you back to the penthouse so you will be safe and to keep you away from Ric. Elizabeth you're my friend and I want you safe. You don't know about Ric, he isn't what he seems." Jason said as he started to walk closer to her.  
  
"No way Jason I am not getting locked up in your penthouse ever again. I did that once not anymore. I won't be a prisoner again!" Elizabeth was upset now and yelling at Jason. 'As for Ric I know him better than you do! I trust him and he makes me feel safe so leave it alone. She started walking back to her canvas to put away her paints and brushes.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jason said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. "You need to listen."  
  
Elizabeth cried out as Jason grabbed her arm and spun her around she felt her breath catch and her eyes filled with tears as she felt the bones rub together and she screamed.  
  
When he heard Elizabeth scream he thought it was anger and he simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I don't have time for this we are going now." He said as she started towards the door.  
  
Elizabeth started fighting him she was kicking and screaming like a mad woman. Finally just as they reached the door he let loose of her and she landed on the floor. "What the hell is the matter with you, " Jason asked.  
  
Elizabeth Jumped up and ran across her studio and grabbed her baseball bat. Holding it tightly in her left hand she screamed, "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" as she swung the bat and hit Jason in the shoulder.  
  
Ric had finally finished his meeting with Carly and had just pulled in front of the studio when her heard a woman scream he took the stairs two at a time and got there just in time to witness Elizabeth Hitting Jason with a baseball.  
  
She once again had that mad look in her eyes and was pulling back to swing the bat again when Ric yelled "ENOUGH."  
  
Elizabeth stopped mid swing at the sound of Ric's voice she looked up dropped the bat and crumbled to the Floor crying.  
  
Jason stood like a statue staring at Elizabeth and then Ric.  
  
"What the hell happened here Mr. Morgan? Why was she hitting you with a baseball bat." Ric asked as he walked to stand between Jason and Elizabeth.  
  
"I was trying to take her to the penthouse to keep her safe from Tom Baker and from you!" Jason said. He tried to step around Ric to get to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I am only trying to keep you safe."  
  
Elizabeth looked up her eyes still full of tears. "Jason please go. just Go.I am not going anywhere with you. I am safe with Ric. Please just go!" As she was speaking she got up walked over to Ric. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Mr. Morgan Please leave as Elizabeth asked you or I will call the police and have you charged with assault and attempted Kidnapping." Then put his hands on Elizabeth's cheek and asked,  
  
"Are you alright."  
  
"Elizabeth, You don't understand Ric used to work for Alcazar, Jason said as he stood looking at them.  
  
Elizabeth took a step away from Ric and turned toward Jason still keeping a good distance away from Jason. "What did you Just say?" Elizabeth asked. Picked up her cell phone off the floor.  
  
"I said that Ric used to work for Alcazar and he's gonna hurt you," Jason said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at Ric; "Did you work for Alcazar?" She asked her voice calm almost to calm after how upset she was moments ago.  
  
"Yes," Ric said, as he looked her into her eyes silently pleading for the chance to explain.  
  
"See I told you Elizabeth." Jason said as he started across the room.  
  
"NO! Jason stay over there!" Elizabeth shouted as she took a step back and reached her hand out for Ric. Still watching Jason while Ric moved closer to stand behind her and put his arm around her. "Ric did you work for Alcazar last summer?"  
  
"NO, last summer I was in a South American Prison, I had been sent there for angering Alcazar. Why do you want to know?" Ric asked he was concerned and could feel Elizabeth Relax as she heard his answer and he pulled her a little closer not caring about the glares from Jason Morgan.  
  
'Last summer when I was kidnapped it was on orders from Alcazar. He was trying to use me to control Jason. ." Elizabeth said and then she laughed a bitter sounding laugh," Too bad he picked the wrong girl. Anyway Jason you can leave now!"  
  
"Elizabeth you are not listening to me!" Jason said as he stepped forward.  
  
Ric stepped around Elizabeth to get between her and Jason.  
  
Before things could get worse Elizabeth Yelled," STOP IT! Both of you." She turned to look at Jason. "Jason so help me if you touch me again or touch Ric I will call Tagggert. I have had enough of men pushing me around in the last few days to last me a life time".  
  
Jason stopped and put his hands in front of him. "But Elizabeth you don't know this man he will hurt you."  
  
Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she started to speak in a broken voice. "Jason, Maybe I will get hurt but I am gonna take the risk. You hurt me, when you locked me up in your penthouse, all safe and alone. I won't go back there. Maybe Ric will hurt me or maybe I will hurt him. I don't have the answer but I know I want to find out. There is a difference in Ric." She held up her wrapped wrist "When I was upset yesterday Lucky tried to force me to do what he wanted and hurt my wrist in the process." She stooped and took off her paint smock and held out her arm it was red and you could see Jason hand print from the struggle. "Now look, You tried to force me to do what you wanted and now my arm is bruised. You and Lucky have both hurt me now physically and emotionally. Ric listens! We talk and he makes me laugh. We have things to learn about each other and we will. Maybe in the end he will hurt me. All I know is I choose to be with Ric."  
  
Jason stood still for a few seconds letting the word set in. "I am sorry Elizabeth, I will leave but if you need me."  
  
Before he could finish. ,"Goodbye Jason." Elizabeth said  
  
He simply turned and walked out the door.  
  
Ric walked over and shut the door and then came back to stand in front of Elizabeth. "All you OK?" He asked his voice full of concern.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled "I will be OK." She reached out and hugged him  
  
Ric kissed the top of he head and asked, are you ready to go?"  
  
She walked across the room to paints and started to pick up. "I have to clean up first."  
  
Ric walked up behind her and smiled," I like your painting you wear it well.  
  
"What? Oh no don't tell me paint in my hair again? Elizabeth asked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Actually, It's on your cheek." Ric said as her reached out to touch her left cheek and pulled back to show her the blue paint before touching it to her nose. "You look cute."  
  
"Ooh! So you like paint on my face? Do you?'" she asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"You look cute," he said before he cracked up with laughter.  
  
"Well. Then," She said as she reached over to the pallet and took one of her paintbrushes and filled it with blue paint. Taking it she dabbed at Ric getting paint on his chin. "There now you. look cute too!" she turned and ran across the studio.  
  
Ric grabbed the other brush from the red paint and started to chase Elizabeth around the room painting her and getting painted. They were laughing like a couple of Kids and by the time they were both finished they had blotches of red and blue paint all over. Rick had Elizabeth backed onto the closed front door and was holding her hand with the paint brush over her head while the rest of her body was pinned to the door by his.  
  
Holding his paint brush just inches from her nose Ric asked,"Do you give up?"  
  
"No.Never," Elizabeth answered giggling.  
  
"OH To Hell with it," Ric said Laughing as he dropped his paintbrush and he kissed Elizabeth  
  
And it left them both weak in the knees.  
  
To be continued:  
  
MIckie 


	13. part 13 the end

Memories of Red part 13 finished  
  
Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
Authors note: Ok guys this chapter is at least hard R you have been warned.  
  
Ric was kissing Elizabeth while she was pinned to the door of her studio by his hot hard body. She felt his tongue slowly lick along the length of her mouth. She opened it willingly allowing his tongue to thrust into her mouth as it slowly mimicked what her body was desperately craving.  
  
She heard a low rumbled moan from Ric and returned it with one of her own.  
  
He let loose her hand and she dropped the paintbrush she had been holding on to. The she clutched his shoulders as he shifted so his leg was resting against her heated center and she could feel the hardness in his pants pressed into her hip. She moaned again into his mouth.  
  
Suddenly he turned her loose and stepped back out of her grasp. She slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Ric was leaning against the counter taking slow deep breaths. He looked down at Elizabeth and realized her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Why," Elizabeth said and then afraid to look at him again she turned toward the wall.  
  
"Elizabeth, Oh God baby," he said as he walked over and pulled her up so he was in his arms while he stood behind her. "I'm not rejecting you. Please I wanted you so badly .I had to take a step back to get some control or we would have been on the floor right now. That is just how much I want you. You, Elizabeth deserve so much more than that." He was nuzzling the back of her hair as he spoke, breathing her in. He leaned closer and slowly kissed her neck from her ear to her collarbone, then back up to her earlobe. He lowly pulled her earlobe into her mouth to suck it and then turned it loose to whisper in he ear, "Elizabeth will you make love with me?"  
  
"Yes!" she said as he shivered from his touch.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered into her ear. He kissed back down the side of her neck and then across back and up the other side of her neck. When she said yes he had moved his hands from her hip to caress the tops of her breasts which were bare under the tank top she wore. Then he cupped both of her breasts from the bottom, filling his hands with her. He could feel her nipples harden under his palm. He enjoyed the little gasp from Elizabeth when he moved his thumbs over her nipples in the lightest of touches.  
  
Elizabeth twisted in his touch and he leaned in to kiss her with soft teasing kisses. It was her turn to deepen the kiss. She did as she thrust her tongue into Ric's mouth to duel with his. Ric moaned deep in his chest and grabbed the back of her head.  
  
Elizabeth pulled Ric's shirt opened and placed her hands on his bare chest. She loved the feeling of his skin under her hands and she could feel his heart pound. Leaving his mouth she moved down and placed kisses on his chest.  
  
Ric took a step back and reached out to push to push her paint shirt off her shoulders. Then he reached forward and slowly pulled off her tank to, leaving her naked to the waist. He slowly looked from her eyes to her chest and then back up to meet her eye again. "Your Perfect he said as her pulled close again. Letting his bare chest just graze across her nipples.  
  
The feeling of them skin to skin made Elizabeth gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ric reached down to cup her round ass and lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Ric walked across her studio steeling kisses along the way until he got to her old couch. He leaned over to lay her down. He kicked off his shoes and then reached down to unfasten her jeans and slowly peeled them off her body leaving her dressed in nothing but her string bikini panties. "Baby, You are so beautiful," Ric said his voice deeper and full of passion.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and sat up giggling. "And you have too much on," she said as she reached up and unfastened his belt, then she unzipped his fly and slowly slid hips pants down his hips. After they fell to the floor he was left in his boxers. She lay back and held her arms out smiling.  
  
Ric lowered himself down on top of Elizabeth and kissed her with a passion that left her breathless. He slowly moved down her body-kissing licking and nipping her skin until he took one of her breasts into her mouth. Elizabeth moaned with pleasure. As he slowly ran the rough edge of his tongue across her nipple in a flicking motion she cried out and arched her back. He laughed the sound low in his chest and slowly began to suck on her nipple while he held her other breast in his hand. After a few minutes he turned looses her nipple and paused to kiss and lick at the valley between her breast before he moved over to give her other breast the same treatment.  
  
Ric kissed his way down her stomach laying his head on her stomach he looked up at her and smiled. He then leans back a little and hooking his thumbs into the sides of her panties he slowly pulls then down her legs and off her body. He goes back up and puts little kisses all over her stomach until her reaches her dark curls. He nuzzles them with his cheek and then he kisses down her hip to her knees and puts one hand on each.  
  
"Ric," Elizabeth said her voice full of both passion and a little panic.  
  
"What's the matter Baby?" He asked looking up at her his hands still gently stroking her legs.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
'No..It's just, I." Elizabeth was biting her lip again.  
  
Understanding her panic he smiled at her," Shh! It's ok. I want you want to taste you, Let me love you." He said as he kissed her knees and slowly pushed her legs apart. He slowly kissed up the inside of her legs teasing her with little licks and nibbles until he was between her thighs. Looking up and catching her eyes he took the point of his tongue and licked along her hot center. He saw her head tilt back and her eyes close and settled in too love her licking and sucking her as she squirmed at his touch. He slowly slid one finger into her and groaned as he felt wet and hot she was. Feeling how tight she was he quickly added another finger.  
  
Between the way his tongue was worshiping her and the feeling of his finger inside her He quickly brought her to a climax. He heard her cry out and felt the wetness flow from her as her body as she clenched his fingers. He let her ride it out until her cries had stopped and her body stilled, then he slowly slid his fingers from her body,  
  
Ric quickly raised up and removed his boxers. He settled between her thighs and pulling her against his chest his kissed her and once again their tongues were battling. He rubbed his hardness against her wet heat making her legs shake.  
  
"Please Ric," Elizabeth said "Don't tease me I need you."  
  
"But that's half the fun," Ric said smiling down at her, He looked into her eyes as he slowly slid into her. She was so hot and tight it was almost painful. She clutched at his arms as he moved into her slowly, an inch at a time. She was so tight he was afraid he would hurt her but her eyes showed no pain. Finally they were together and he held still for a few minutes kissing her and stroking her hair letting her get used to him. She arched against him and he started to move all the while keeping there eyes locked. They were together body and soul. As they rocked together Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his back pulling him deeper and closer  
  
"Ric," she said in a panting voice. "I won't break."  
  
"Thank you," he said as he captured her mouth with his in a kiss ad he began to thrust harder and quicker. He could feel Elizabeth nails scraping his back as she clutched to him. He could feel her body start to tighten around him .She let out a cry and clutched him tightly while she arched her back. He could feel her as she came around him her body squeezing him. That was enough to send him over the edge. He took one more hard trust and then came with a cry as he poured himself into her body.  
  
They lay there and held each other as their breathing clamed and their hearts slowed. Neither one wanted to move they were content in each other's arms.  
  
Memories of Red  
  
Disclaimer: see part one  
  
Authors note: Sorry this has taken so long between computer break down and Life in general this is late  
  
This i short but i seeme lke a good place to quit.  
  
It was cool and dark in the studio when Ric woke. He was lying on the old couch in Elizabeth's studio naked with an equally naked Elizabeth lying on top of him covered with an old red blanket.  
  
Her head was on his chest. He smiled as he remembered earlier as she relaxed on top of him she had said "I love listening to your heart beat."  
  
Ric wanted to reach up and touch her hair to move it away from her beautiful face or run his hands across her bare skin. But he was simply content to listen to her breath. He felt her stir and she raised her head up to look him in the eyes and smiled. "Hi, Sleeping Beauty." Ric said with a big grin wrapping his arms around her lower back and kissing her nose.  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth said with a big grin before she laid her head back down on his chest and snuggled in close  
  
"Elizabeth, I."Ric started to say before Liz interupted him.  
  
"Ric please, I don't want to hear how this wrong and we shouldn't have done this Please just let me be happy," Elizabeth said her eyes welling up with tears she lay her head back down on his chest.  
  
He reached up and wiped a tear off her check and then pulled her forward and kissed her. Then he let her settle back down on his chest as he slowly ran his hand across her bare back trying to calm her down. " Calm down. I wasn't going to say anything like that. I don't regret being with you. I have been attracted to you since I first saw you. I have wanted to be with you since our first kiss. I have thought of you and dreamed of this. I just wanted it to be right for you. I don't want you to regret what we just shared.  
  
Elizabeth was looking deeply into his eyes as he spoke and smiled. She kissed him a long lingering soulful kiss. Then she smiled. "Ric, I don't regret being with you. I didn't know it could be like that being with someone who only wanted me and gave me so much. I was able to let go and just be with you. It was amazing."  
  
"You were amazing." Ric said with a smile as he kissed her nose and cheek everywhere but her mouth before finally kissing her.  
  
Elizabeth pulled away and smiled as she asked. "So, What were you going to say?"  
  
Ric started laughing as he said. " I was just gonna ask if you were hungry?"  
  
They both started laughing. Elizabeth snuggled back on to Ric and started to kiss and suck on his neck as Ric grabbed Elizabeth's bottom and pulled her closer to his hardness.  
  
"She looked up and smiled at him and said, "Yes, but not for food." 


End file.
